<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swords by GonFreecss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958928">Swords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss'>GonFreecss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakuzoro advent calendar [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihawk for some reason thought it will be a good idea to train two young boys. <br/>The problem? They are idiots in love but they don´t recognize it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Kaku/Roronoa Zoro, mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakuzoro advent calendar [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mihaw was getting old, and one day he was feeling nostalgic and he made the horribe mistake of deciding to train two young men. He should had know better that it will not be easy. </p><p>Roronoa Zoro and Kaku were good with the swords and it would be nice to spend time with them if they didn´t spend the whole day fighting. </p><p>It made sense that it was a complicated situation, they both wanted to be the best swordman and therefore they were enemies,  sometimes he just just wish that they were more discret with the discussions. </p><hr/><p>He was in a Warlord meeting when he finally understood. They like each other and they were flirting this whole time. After watching Doflamingo and Crocodile "fights" and remembering what Shanks told him about his relationship with Buggy everything made sense. He made the promise of trying not to bother Sengoku anymore, now he understand the tired it is to spend the time with two idiots who doesn´t know how to express their feelings. </p><p>He tried to give them time to talk and he even gave them some time alone but they never stopped talking or flirting, it was complicated it was like a mix of both. </p><p>One day he lost his patiente, "Shut up! I am tired of you liking each other but being too idiots to recognize it. Stop fighting and kiss already or do whatever is needed to stop fighting " An then he left the place. </p><hr/><p>"They are going to be so embarrased, they will probably be avoiding you a while" Shanks told him. He was so desperate that he ended up calling his enemy. He was better with feelings than him. "One day, Rayleigh made the mistake of sayig similar things to Buggy and I and we were so ashamed that we stop talking with him for some time".</p><p>"So, I fucked it, isn´t it? What happened next?."</p><p>"Our dear captain talked with us. It was emotional and soon we were the same?"</p><p>"How long it was since you stopped fighting?"</p><p>"Oh, we never stopped."</p><p>"You should had say that before I asked about relationship tips. You are the worst" </p><p>But Shanks was right, he needed to talk with them. They were probably in the training room but it was silent. Maybe they felt bad about earlier. He opened the door but before he could apologize he saw them kissing. He closed the door again. Never mind, that was worse and he will never asks for help to that red hair idiot. </p><hr/><p>Mihawk was trying to sleep but there was a lot of noise in Kaku´s room. "I hope they are fighting".  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please if you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>